


You Belong With Me

by ZukkaFireTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Harry, Dean's oblivious, Draco is mooning after Potter, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House Unity, M/M, Potter's in love with Malfoy, Sassy Draco, Seamus loves Dean, gay!draco, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukkaFireTrash/pseuds/ZukkaFireTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was well behind them and they were now 8th years. Ginny and Dean had got back together at some point during the rebuilding of Hogwarts the previous summer.  Seamus had been miserable. It had turned out that as much as Harry and Ginny had cared for each other, the war had somehow changed both of them, so they’d parted ways. Dean had been ecstatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

“I can’t believe it, Shay!” Dean finally burst out. Seamus snapped from his trance and gave his best friend a sympathetic smile - _W_ _hen in doubt, use sympathy,_ that’s what Mam always used to say - the pair had been sitting in silence for about half an hour completing their Defense homework, and, of course Seamus had nodded off into a daydream about said best friend, Dean.

The war was well behind them and they were now 8th years. Ginny and Dean had got back together at some point during the rebuilding of Hogwarts the previous summer.  Seamus had been miserable. It had turned out that as much as Harry and Ginny had cared for each other, the war had somehow changed both of them, so they’d parted ways. Dean had been ecstatic.

“I mean, I just _can’t.”_ The dark skinned boy moaned, throwing his quill onto the table and splattering ink across his scribbled notes, “She dumped me because, and I quote, _‘We’re both substitutes for what we really want’_ I mean, what does that even _mean?”_

Seamus simply shrugged and let the other boy rant, he’d much rather sit and stare into those deep, brown eyes, than get into another long discussion about Ginny anyway, “Maybe she likes someone else?”

“Huh?” Dean paused for a moment, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip as he thought. Seamus’ eyes darted toward the action and swallowed thickly as he attempted to ignore the feelings bubbling up in his chest, “Oh… Yeah, that would make sense… It’s just… weird, you know? Without her… I just miss her.”

“Yeah, I get it, Dean.” He barely managed to keep from snapping at the other boy. Was he just _that_ oblivious? Seamus gave an internal snort, _Probably,_ “Come on, we don’t want to be late to Potions, Snape’ll have our heads.”

“Well, that is if you manage not to blow us up within the next ten minutes.” The taller teen stood and gave a half smile, reaching out to hoist Seamus to his feet. Their gazes locked for a moment, Seamus' heart clenched before Dean took a step back and grinned. The Irishman scowled slightly at the height difference, ignoring the tingle left on his fingertips as Dean gathered up his things and slung his bag over his shoulder.

They of course sat at the same desk for Potions, as always, laughing and snickering under their breaths at Snape, throwing bits of ingredients at each other as they brewed, as always when with each other, time flew and things were _right._ Seamus’ heart thundered in his chest, Dean had a smile that could light up the entirety of Hogwarts when he was happy, and he hadn’t seen it this bright in a while, since he’d been with Ginny. He’d say he was fine, but Seamus knew him better than that.

_What were you doing with a girl like that?_

Seamus lazily threw half of a bat wing into the mixture as he watched Dean work; as always, his forehead was slightly crinkled in thought as he scribbled down the colour of his potion.

A deafening _bang!_ erupted from Seamus’ own cauldron, eyes squeezed shut from the shock he’d managed not to blow up his eyeballs, however the unpleasant, yet familiar, sting of burn marks warmed his cheeks as he grinned sheepishly at a cackling Dean.

“Mr. Finnigan,” Snape snarled, tone sharp and almost bored, “I believe that wing of bat is not needed at this stage of Wolfsbane potion, and in actual fact, you were supposed to add crushed Mandrake root, were you not?”

Dean attempted to stifle his laughter, “I wouldn’t know sir, I don’t really think Potions is my strong suit.”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Finnigan, for careless brewing and obnoxious sarcasm.” Snape drawled, swiftly turning to prevent Neville from adding rose essence - which wasn’t even in the ingredients list - robes billowing forebodingly after him.

“Blimey,” Seamus mockingly wiped the sweat from his brow, “that was a close one, eh, Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes, elbowing the shorted teen in the ribs before stooping down to carry on with his written work, “Idiot.” He murmured as Seamus tipped the Potion down the drain.

Dean soon found his eyes travelling back to the Irishman, taken aback when his brown eyes met Seamus’ blue ones, he’d been staring? The dark-skinned boy shook his head at the Irishman's antics as he pulled a funny face - Eighteen and still a child. He gave a small laugh under his breath, _I wouldn't have him any other way._

* * *

 

Seamus’ eyes fluttered open, squinting painfully as light filtered in through a crack in the hangings of his bed. He gave a small groan at the rude awakening, before rolling over. He gazed up at Dean, smiling contentedly, but when he noticed the look on his best friend’s face he swallowed thickly.

“What?” The Irishman breathed, “Is there something on my face?” The hazel teen said nothing, lopsided grin adorning his face as he surged forwards and captured Seamus’ lips in a slow, fiery, kiss. Seamus’ eyes fluttered shut as Dean kissed him, melting warmly into the kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Dean’s hand came to rest on Seamus’ cheek, and with a smirk he asked, “We can stop right now if you want?”

His breath hitched, heart thundering in his ears. Dean was just so sweet and beautiful, hazelnut brown melded with sky blue as the smell of fresh pine, open fires and cinnamon filled Seamus’ senses. He gave a vague shake of the head and threaded his fingers through Dean’s dark locks. The second kiss was far more exhilarating than the first, it was better than flying, than feeling the wind card through your hair. It was new and exciting and Seamus never wanted to forget the feeling of Deans soft, wintermint lips on his. It was a perfect, pristine, _amazing_ moment, hands roamed and tongues clashed. Moans and whimpers filled his ear as nips and bites were peppered along his jaw-

**_“Seamus, get up!”_ **

He jolted awake, eyes wide and breathing shallow as the remnants of his dream - his incredible, breathtaking dream - hazed his mind.

“Have a good dream, Seamus?” Harry smirked, green eyes twinkling from behind his glasses as he glanced toward the other boy’s crotch. Seamus stared down at the rising tent in his pants. Glaring at the bespeckled boy, he stood and stalked into the bathroom.

“Shut up, Harry… It was a really great dream.” He muttered, shoving his middle finger at Harry as he continued to snicker.

* * *

After a long, _long,_ shower Seamus appeared at the breakfast table, refreshed and happy from his dream. He slid into his usual seat next to Dean and buttered a piece of toast, staring fondly at the other boy as he argued animatedly with Harry about which football team was better - Liverpool or West Ham, whatever they were. No matter how hard the Irishman tried, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the dark-skinned boy, his eyes traced the already memorised lines of his jaw, counted the twenty two freckles stretched across Dean’s cheeks and nose, followed the dip where his right neck and shoulder met, where Seamus knew was an almost heart-shaped birthmark. He lost himself in Dean’s loud, roaring laugh, and the way his nose scrunched ever so slightly and how his eyes twinkled with mirth. He was so mesmerized that he jumped when Hermione called his name.

“Huh?” He smiled at the bushy-haired girl, ignoring the raise in her eyebrows.

“Admiring someone are we?” She questioned, face straight and eyes sparkling mischievously.

“W-what I-,” Seamus turned bright red, trying and failing to stop a scene from creating itself.

“What’s this?” Dean grinned devilishly, however there was a slightly darker tone to his voice. One that only Hermione picked up on, with a smirk of her own, “Seamus has a crush?”

“No, I don’t.” He scowled at Hermione, ignoring the eye roll she gave him, “Roll them any higher, Hermione, and you won’t be able to get them back down.”

Not even that comment got Dean off of his back. However with a firm _‘For the last time, Dean, I’d tell you if I liked anyone!’_ the taller boy dropped the subject and instead began babbling on about the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match about to take place. Seamus nodded along, listening with a dazed ad loving grin. He watched as Dean's eyes twinkled with passion, he dreamt about the day Dean would wake up and find, that what he was looking for had been there the whole time.

* * *

Of course, Gryffindor won, it was a close call 260 to 190, but by the time everyone (literally the entirety of Hogwarts) had packed themselves into the Gryffindor common room and somehow set up tables and tables of party food - no one really paid the score any mind. An old muggle song came on about halfway into the party, Dean’s favourite song, Straight Up.

He watched as the dark skinned boy’s eyes lit up and searched the crowd from across the room. Brown eyes met blue and Dean’s face almost instantly split into a grin. The very first summer they spent together at Dean’s house they’d come up with a stupid little dance for the song - they had only been thirteen back then and insisted they were going to be the next weird Sisters. They made their way to each other and met halfway, circling each other before dance to the beat and executing every move with years of practise.

_I’ve been a fool before,_

_Wouldn’t like to get my love caught in the slamming door,_

_How about some information - please!_

Seamus dropped into a crouch, grinning almost like a maniac as Dean reached for his hand and twirled around him before yanking him to his feet and throwing the Irishman back into a dip. He laughed heartily, tipping his head back as Dean span him out so they were again facing each other. A space had cleared for them on the dance floor and those that were still there were clapping along to the music and cheering them on.

_Straight up, now tell me is it gonna be you and me together,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Are you just having fun._

His brown eyes twinkled in the dim light, his sleeves were rolled up and shirt untucked, but no matter how scruffy Dean looked, Seamus couldn’t bring himself to hate it. Again, the taller boy beckoned Seamus back, circling his index finger as the shorter teen moved forwards. He span round, barking out a laugh as Dean curled an arm around his waist and lifted him up, turning and twisting around. He ignored the shivers rolling down his spine as Dean’s shallow, laughing breaths breezed onto his neck. He tipped his head back to rest on the other boys shoulder, but with all the spinning and laughing, they lost their balance and tumbled onto the floor. Dean stared up at Seamus, eyes locking as they grinned dopily at each other.

“Ow, for a short git you aren’t half heavy, Shay.” Dean joked, sitting up and dusting himself off as the dance floor filled again.

“Shut the fuck up, it ain’t my fault you’re half a mile tall.” Seamus grinned back, elbowing him in the ribs. He waited for the next jibe, however it never came, confused he turned to look at his best friend. His smirk dropped as he noticed the crestfallen look on the other’s face, following Dean’s line of sight, he caught Ginny and some other 7th year snogging in the corner. His hands were in her hair, their bodies pressed against the wall. Then the pin dropped and Dean stood, yanking Seamus up with him.

“Really?” He muttered bitterly, “It’s been two weeks and she’s already snogging some other bloke.”  
“Hey, calm down, will you?” The shorter teen pulled him to the side of the room, “Ignore her, she’s not worth the effort.”

“Not worth the effort?” He growled, “That’s easy for you to say, no girl’s ever worth the effort for you.”

Thick, Irish anger flared in Seamus’ eyes as he glowered up at his best friend, “So what? I’m not the one chasing after her like a lost puppy.” He gave a sharp bark of a laugh, “This might be pointless to say, but when are you going to _open your eyes,_ Dean? Stop focusing on her, she’s dumped you twice. Look around you for once in your life. Maybe then you’ll see what you're looking for has been here the whole time.”

Seamus left him standing alone, confused more than heartbroken - he wasn’t in love with Ginny, they both knew that. It hurt him to see the broken look on his best friend’s face, but he ignored the feeling. He pulled the hangings closed and buried himself beneath the covers, squeezing his eyes shut for a night of sleepless tossing and turning.

* * *

 ****The next day Seamus avoided him he didn’t go to breakfast or lunch, he sat with Harry in lessons and at dinner he only talked to everyone but Dean. The same routine carried on again through the next day. And the next, and again until a whole week had passed, then another, and another. Twenty one days of not speaking, three weeks.

On the fourth day Dean had began to feel sick, sharp stabbing pains in his chest every time he looked at Seamus laughing with someone else. He didn’t notice the dull lilt in the other boy’s eyes, or the slight monotony to his voice when he cracked a joke.

Seamus dreamed of being with Dean every night - most nights they were sad and left the odd prickling feeling of tears-to-come in his eyes. Others were sweet memories, laughing, dancing, just being best friends. He’d become used to the onslaught of restless nights. He was not, however, ready for a nightmare.

* * *

****_They lay in the dark, there was nothing to say. They couldn’t go outside before checking that the coast was clear on both sides, he couldn’t be seen, not now. “This is suicide.” Dean was a muggle-born, at least that’s what they thought, and that’s all **they** needed._

_**They** were coming, they needed to run._

_Suddenly his grip slipped, where was Dean? Then he heard it, whispering, almost incoherent in the deafening silence, “Seamus…” He tried to get close, but he was already gone._

_“I just want to keep you as safe as I can…” Couldn’t he do just that?_

_**They** had a plan._

_He just had to run.. run.. run… run…_

_His chest ached, his lungs screamed, his legs protested, but he couldn’t stop, not now. He was so close. So close. He could see him now. Face dark, eyes shining, smile on his lips. Dean._

**_“Avada Kedavra!”_ **

_Everything stopped. It was so still it was ear-shattering. He couldn’t bare it, he had to look away. But he couldn’t. The acrid green light jetting toward Dean. It hit him square in the chest. He fell. He was gone._

_He wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be._

_He was._

_Seamus cupped his face, pleading, sobbing, “Will you stay with me, my love, for another day? Will you stay with me, my love, till we’re old and grey?”_

_Dean._

_You can’t die._

He shot out of bed, eyes wide, sweat beading down his forehead, panting breathlessly, one word still on his lips, “Dean.”

Seamus didn’t go back to sleep. He got up and ignored the pain. He masked his feelings with faux laughter and cheesey jokes. No one noticed the tension in his shoulders. No one saw the ghosts behind his eyes. No one knew that every few minutes he’d glance back at Dean, just to check if he was still alive and breathing.

* * *

“Why are they even doing this to themselves?” Hermione whispered. She Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall, dinner was served and both boys were out of hearing range.

“I dunno.” Ron shrugged, shovelling potatoes and chicken into his mouth and ignoring the glare his girlfriend sent his way

“Honestly, Ronald, how can you eat?” She spared a glance at the boys in question, “I mean look at them, Seamus hasn’t been eating properly and Dean won’t stop talking about quidditch. Right, Harry?” She frowned when he didn’t answer and turned to see him frozen in place, fork halfway to his mouth and gazing dreamily across the hall. Staring. Again.

 _“Harry.”_ He jolted from his stupor, dropping his fork and almost knocking his drink over to nod furiously at the girl.

“Huh? Yes, of-of course Hermione, you’re always right.” She sniffed indignantly and rolled her eyes.

“I just wish they’d _do_ something already…”

Harry frowned, “Okay, I know you’re, like, a lot smarter than me, but, what?”

“She’s talking about how in love Dean and the Leprechaun are, Potter.” A set of long, pale fingers shoved Harry to the side as Draco sat down in between him and Hermione, “Granger, Weasel-bee.” The bespeckled boy did a double-take,  glancing back to the Slytherin table to see the previously occupied spot apparently vacant.

“Ferret.” Ron greeted with a smirk, before diving back into his meal.

“Wait, back up a bit.” Harry scowled, “Did you just say that _Dean and Seamus_ are in _love?”_

“Oh for God’s sake, Harry!” Hermione’s nostrils flared angrily as she glared at her friend, “You’re not honestly that blind aren’t you!?”

“You can’t talk Granger,” Draco sniffed, pinching a potato from Harry’s plate, “You and Weasel-bee were dancing around each other for years. You didn’t honestly think that he went out with Brown because he liked her did you?”

“Shut up, Malfoy, at least I’ve come to terms with _my_ crush.” She snapped, ignoring the flush to her cheeks as she gave a pointed look to Harry.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Granger.” He inspected his nails for a moment, “Seems you’ve spent too much time in the fiction section of the library.”

“Oi, back off my girlfriend, Malfoy.” Ron scowled.

“I shouldn’t worry too much, Weasley, it’s not like I’m making a pass, as lovely as she is, she’s not really my type.”

“I’m the wrong gender, you mean.” The blonde shot her a look, eyes narrowed.

“Moving back to the original subject. Allow me to elaborate,” He took Harry by the chin and turned his face so they were staring at Dean and Seamus, “watch this.” Dean was speaking animatedly to Neville, every now and then his eyes would stray and he’d glance at Seamus from the corner of his eye.

“I’m watching… What am I watching?” The Malfoy gave an overly exaggerated sigh and yanked Harry’s face back to look at him.

“Did you not see how Dean was glancing at his crush every, oh I don’t know, half a minute?”

Harry frowned, “Sure he glanced at Seamus a few times, but they’re best friends having a row.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Honestly, Potter, now you’re just being cute.” He froze slightly, realising what he’d just said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, barely able to keep the smirk from his lips, “You think I’m _cute?”_

“Shut it, Potter.” The blonde breathed.

“Get a room you two.” Ron snorted as they practically jumped away from each other.

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry scowled turning back to his meal.

Across the table Dean glanced toward his best friend, and with an inner pep-talk and a deep breath, he finally spoke, “Hey, Shay…?” He watched as the other boy went rigid, however nothing was more painful than seeing the Irishman, not only blatantly ignore him, but stand and make his way out of the Great Hall.

“For _fucks_ sake.” He muttered, throwing his cutlery down and surging forwards, yanking Seamus back by the hand, “Will you _stop_ ignoring me?” He bellowed, eyes narrowed angrily. Silence filled the hall, thick and almost suffocating.

“No. I won’t.” He tugged away from him, scowling when Dean’s grip only tightened, “Let go, Dean.”

“No. What did I do? I’m asking you,” The tan boy snarled, “I’m actually asking you.”

“That’s rich.”

“No, just, shut up for a second, Seamus!” He shot, “It’s like whenever I so much as mention Ginny you get angry with me! What’s your problem, we’d just broken up and she was kissing someone else, of course I’d be upset!”

“There you go again!” The Irishman shouted, _“Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley!_ It’s like you’re a broken record!”

Dean took a shocked step back from the level of anger in his best friend’s voice, “Wait… It’s not just Ginny is it...?” Seamus’ eyes widened slightly and he took an abrupt step back.

“Just forget about it, Dean.” He snapped, jaw clenched.

“No, I’m not going to just forget about it, Seamus, you’re my best friend! Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just leave it.” He sounded desperate now, accent getting thicker with each word.

“No, I was right, it wasn’t just Ginny!” He frowned, staring at him, he thought about every time Seamus smiled, the way his gaze would always linger, how he laughed or his cheeks flushed if Dean complimented him, the lasting touches, and then everything clicked, “... I think I know why…”

He failed to catch himself before he murmured almost bitterly, “Trust me, Dean, you have no idea.”

“I think I do.” He swallowed his nerves and asked calmly, “Seamus, do you have feelings for me?”

“What- No!” The Irishman’s eyes were wide with fear, his Adam’s apple bobbing freverantly, “No…” He looked away, Dean’s piercing gaze was all too much, it became harder to swallow. His eyes darted around the room - around the Great Hall. Suddenly it was as if everything had shot back into focus, every whisper, every pair of eyes, every shuffle of movement was magnified, and Seamus was terrified.

“Shay, please, don’t lie to me.” He was pleading, and his tone made Seamus’ heart ache. There was a beat of silence, he ignored him and stumbled back. I can’t do this. I can’t- I have to.

“You want to know what’s wrong, fine, I’ll tell you.” He suddenly growled, “I love you, okay? I have _feelings_ for you! You’re the moon to my sun!” He laughed bitterly, “The Romeo to my fucking Juliet. You complete me. I’m… I’m in love with you...”

“You do have feelings for me.”

Seamus nodded, shoulders sagging in defeat and eyes downcast, he took a step back, “I should… I should go-,”

“Kiss me.” The shorter boy froze, eyes wide and gaping at the other.

_“What?”_

“I said, kiss me.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Look, just… trust me okay. I need to see something…” Seamus gave him a wary look, “Please, Seamus.”

The Irishman swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath. The he leant forwards, neck straining to place a chaste kiss on the tan teens lips. It was short, and sweet, and the best thing Seamus had ever done.

He stared up at Dean, eyes hopeful and questioning, “Anything?”

“Something.” He breathed, then they were kissing again. It was exhilarating. His heart thundered in his chest as Seamus reached up to curl his fingers at the nape of his neck, dragging him lower and pulling him closer.  Dean was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him. And it was perfect.

“You have feelings for me.” Dean repeated.

“So what?” Seamus smirked, freezing at the suddenly angry look that crossed Dean’s face.

“So _what?_ So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I couldn’t.” He whispered, voice cracking and hesitant, however he carried on, “Every time you say you miss her, that she’s the best thing that ever happened to you… I get mad, ok? Because you… you can do so much better… And… And I want to be that so much better.”

“Don’t stop there,” The corner of Dean’s lips lifted, “it was just getting good.”

“Go out with me?” Seamus grinned.

“I’ll think about it.” Dean laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“See?” Draco smirked, gazing lazily at Harry’s shocked expression, “They’re in love.”


End file.
